Mork’akathn
Appearance Large as Orr-Kin come, at over 9 feet tall and plenty wide, Mork can seem intimidating to Man-Kin: and that's just how he wants it. His skin is a very dark green, with some splotches of brown, and his body has numerous scars. A very large one runs just under his left eye. The horns on his head come out midway along his head, and point forward a bit. The right side of his face has a complex tattoo, made up of blood red and slightly lighter fire red colored inks. It's meant to be intimidating. As one might expect, he's got more than enough muscle, with thick arms and legs from years of battle. Most of the time his expression is rather neutral, but his scowling face has scared many a man. His simple clothing is loose, most of it a plain dark brown. A short sleeved vest and long pants, all covered by a massive (my Man's standards) brown cloak with his clans sign stitched in the back. The whole thing is rather light with a hood, and it covers and protects him from the elements when he travels the wastes he calls home. Also important is that he can move it out of the way of his arms quickly when he's forced into a fight. While his chain and Skullsplitters can hide beneath it, Hulrnir is simply too large to hide. It's held on his back, connected to a belt of tanned animal hide. Beneath the vest is a trick: A metal breastplate, scarred from many hits it has deflected. Thick leather boots with metal in the tips cover his feet. As he travels now to Mek, a large backpack travels with him, beside his weapon. Among his possessions is a round helmet that goes around his horns. Personality Part of what makes Mork an excellent bodyguard, besides being huge and strong, is his mind. He has a keen military mind, honed in two decades of conflict. He's quite focused and attentive, always useful skills. Despite appearances, he actually is fairly smart. More then capable of discussing many subjects most Man-Kin wouldn't expect him to know, he tends to hide this in public. He's learned that sometimes it's best to hide what he knows, the better to catch enemies unaware. Or just strike fear in Men's hearts, so he often acts more "Ork-like" then he, or they, are. Underneath this, when he befriends someone, he's fairly kind. He prefers to encourage and aid indirectly, rather then fight someone else's battle, but once they're in danger he's more then willing to fight alongside them. Mork has spent a lot of time learning Orkish lore and history. After all these years, he still can't understand many things about Man-Kin, and after the war he took to learning about and trying to understand their ways. Hobbies Fightin', Ork Lore, contemplating Man-Kin's ways, Background Mork was born into war. His clan lived in medium sized town right on the border of Orrlee and Xephamor. Raised in the Orkish ways, his clan also had a fair amount of Xephamor influence, and fought more readily alongside Xephamor's armies during the war. Trained alongside his brothers (all orks are brothers, to Mork), combat was something he excelled at, even some of it's subtler parts. Mork fought it countless battles, traveling to and spilling blood in multiple lands. He earned his family's heir, Hulrnir, during the Battle of the Red Ford, which his uncle (the weapon's previous owner) died in. Mork isn't well known outside his clan and some parts of the Xephamor military, but he lead a battalion through numerous battles, including the daring raid of the Zanzomor cliffs, and the Battle of Terrible Falls, in which Mork personally slew the Sophyan Knight Ivan the Vigilant. Having spent his whole life fighting a war, he had few professions open to him, and he certainly wasn't trying those without conflict. After the war, Mork took to fighting as a mercenary, making money to support his clan. He also got work as a bodyguard, serving most anyone who could pay, and got a few jobs defending or helping Xephamor's nobles or military though old war-bound friends. Recently, despite the difficulties, he has traveled to Mek to find work. And to see just who it is that might start the new war. For he can see it on the horizon, and he hopes it comes before he grows too old. Weapons/Equipment *'Hulrnir' - A massive two handed weapon passed down through his family, its forged iron head has two sides. One side is a large, straight axe head with runes inscribed in the sides. The other is a square hammer, large and flat with a orkish symbol pressed into it. While having two sides to it makes it a bit slowly and unwieldy, the weight gives it greater momentum in large swings. The hilt is carved wood with small bits of iron to help hold the head on and the handle together. It has a grip at the bottom, slight indentations that help him hold onto it. The weapon has been enchanted (although he states it’s a blessing), such that he can cause a bright glowing red flame to coat it. However, this flame doesn’t hurt the flesh of Man-kin or Orr-Kin. Objects (including clothes) and animals aren’t so lucky. *'Thick Chain' – A old, long length of iron chain, with one end looking like it was broken off. While it can be used to tie someone up, when he does use it, it tends to be smashing into people. *'Skullsplitters' – His pair of trusty throwing axes. Ork-made, with slightly curved handles and long blades, they are weighted for throwing. Mork is quite adept at using them. Magick None to speak of, though he has been known to manifest the Berserker Rage. RP Details *'RP' - Chronicles of Rathya *'Created/Played By' - NeoWarrior7 Category:Chronicles of Rathya Characters